badge of honor
by Sane-in-Insanity
Summary: Grimmjow/Ichigo — "You're a monster." "But that doesn't keep you from fucking me, does it?"


_Note: I miss Grimmjow T_T_

* * *

**badge of honor**

"_You're a monster." _

"_But that doesn't keep you from fucking me, does it?"_

* * *

When Ichigo finally spots Inoue outside a café, it's not even the girl that he sees first. It's the man with the shock of electric blue hair, towering over her that Ichigo notices. The shade of his hair holds a queer fascination for Ichigo (and many others, from the looks the man is getting from passer-by's), and Ichigo snaps out of his brief trance when he realizes that the man isn't friendly company.

"Keep your hands off her," Ichigo growls as he approaches, and steps in front of Inoue protectively.

The man with the striking aqua hair smirks down at him, "She your girlfriend or something?" He says, leering dangerously. His breath, tinged with mint, caresses Ichigo's skin in a perverse, intimate way. "You best keep her close."

Before Ichigo can answer with a scathing response, the man saunters away in a manner that reminds Ichigo of a panther.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun," Inoue says quietly with flushed cheeks.

Ichigo frowns at the tall man's retreat before turning to the girl. "Who was that?"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," She replies shakily, "He's been d-doing this for a while."

His grimace deepens, "Doing _what_?"

Inoue chews her lip and looks away nervously, "It doesn't matter," she mumbles, "He has never hurt me before, I—"

"Fuckin' douchebag," Ichigo mutters, clenching a fist, "I'll make sure he doesn't bother you anymore, Inoue."

Her eyes widen with a hint of fear, "Please don't, Kurosaki-kun," She begs desperately, "Grimmjow is—he is—dangerous!"

"I don't care," Ichigo says stubbornly, "This has got to stop."

* * *

A few days pass before Ichigo sees Grimmjow again.

The moon is high in the night sky, casting shadows throughout the city and Ichigo is on his way to his car from the college campus when he spots the aqua-haired man stepping out of a burger joint.

"Hey, you."

Grimmjow turns around. A sneer laces his features as recognition dawns upon him. "Why, hello there, Ichigo Kurosaki."

_His eyes are so blue_, Ichigo notices.

"How'd you know my name?" He demands, scowling.

Grimmjow steps closer to him, cobalt eyes glinting with malice. Ichigo forces himself to stand his ground. "The slut has told me a lot about you since our _meeting_." The way he drawls the word makes it sound almost sexual.

"Who are you talking about?" _It can't be her. It _can't _be._

"Your precious Inoue has been fucking me," Grimmjow reveals with sick delight as he stares into Ichigo's eyes. "What's wrong, Kurosaki? You don't seem very surprised."

Furious, Ichigo pushes Grimmjow against the grimy wall, "She's had enough of your sick games. Go find someone else to fuck."

The taller man grins wickedly, "Are you volunteering?"

Ichigo glares at him, vision almost fuzzy from his rage, "If that's what takes."

* * *

He slips his shirt back on, wincing slightly from the fresh cuts and bruises along his arms, ribs and torso. He pulls on his faded jeans and pulls out a plain black sweater from Grimmjow's messy wardrobe.

"What the fuck you doing?" Grimmjow asks, still naked and tangled between the sheets in his bed.

Ichigo glances at the man, "Trying not to look like I just had angry sex." He tugs the sweater over his head, satisfied when the garment fits him well enough to hide the marks on his body.

Grimmjow smiles devilishly, "Fuckin' epic sex, you mean," He sits up on the bed, sheets falling from his body, revealing scratches and welts. He glances down at his wounds and back at Ichigo, a self-satisfied look in his blue, blue eyes, "My badge of honor."

"You're a monster," Ichigo says, disgusted.

Anger flashes in Grimmjow's sapphire eyes and disappears as quickly as it had come, "But that doesn't keep you from fucking me, does it?"

"No," Ichigo says, because he knows that's what Grimmjow wants to hear and he is too tired to argue.

_When has everything become so fucked up?_

Ichigo walks out of the apartment, exhausted. He looks up at the sky; the sun is going down, marking an end to the day.

He sighs and runs a hand through his unruly orange hair, wondering how many tomorrow's would come by before all this would come to an end.

Then again, it doesn't really matter. Ichigo has spiralled too deep into this utter madness for him to climb out of it.

The bruise on his rib throbs painfully and he chuckles sardonically.

_A badge of honor, huh?_

He walks down the alleyway and doesn't look back.

* * *

___I hope you liked it! _Please don't fav without leaving a review :) 


End file.
